1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a document holding function.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology advances rapidly and computer price gets cheaper, computer has become an essential tool for a modern person. A common computer is at least equipped with word processing software such that it can be extensively used in general houses or offices. Moreover, portable computers, i.e. notebook computers, are used widely instead of desktop computers. When users deal with paper work, he or she may needs a document holder accompanying a notebook computer to enhance work efficiency. A conventional document holder needs to be installed on a display panel of a notebook computer when users need it to deal with paper work. And the document holder needs to be removed from the display panel after paper work is done. Therefore, it is somewhat inconvenient for users to install and uninstalled the document holder repeatedly.
In addition, users may buy a luxurious notebook computer with aesthetic coating on all its housing. Installing or uninstalling the document holder repeatedly may damage the aesthetic coating on the housing of the notebook computer.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a computer or its display device to equip with a built-in document holder.